Roma Road Rovers
by qaudbreed
Summary: Two new dogs join the Rovers and add more personality to the team. Can two dogs with gypsy souls settle down? ExileXOC BlitzXOC I own nothing but May and Nico mpreg in later chapters
1. Prolouge

Two dogs were relaxing infront of their wagon surrounded by the other wagons, animals, and people of their caravan. Suddenly the two heard a howling making them look around, but it seemed no one else heard it.

"Nico, May, follow the sound. You two have a new job."a man's voice says. Nico and May look at eachother before doing as told. A short distance away from the caravan two rocks lift up showing passageways. May, being as adventurous as she is, jumps down one. Nico yelps and follows her worried that she would get hurt. The two end up in an underground headquaters

"Welcome you two. Please step into the machines so we can talk."a man says. Nico lowers his ears growling at the man, but the man just smiles "You will be fine." he adds. May barks at him and runs into a machine. Nico sighs and gets in another. The two come out looking at eachother and themselves amazing

"What just happened?"Nico asks looking at the man

"You are now canosapiens and a part of a team called the Road Rovers. You may call me Master."Master says

"This is cool!"May says smiling

"But what about our caravan? We're Roma's! We don't stay in one place!"Nico argues

"We already have it figured out. Now, meet your team mates as humanly as possible."Master says


	2. Chapter 1

I looked as a group of Road Rovers walked up to us. I lock eyes with a super cute husky

"Hello Miss German Shepard."the retriever says and looks at Nico "Who's your friend?"

"I'm May and, as you said, I'm a German Shepard. My friend is Nico and he is a Romanian Carpathian Shepard."I say and noticed Nico winking at the Doberman, who looked away quickly yet shyly.

"Nice to be meeting you May."the cute husky says "I am Exile."

"Oh yeah! I'm Hunter."the retreiver says

"I'm Colleen."the collie says

"Rararara."the sheepdog says

"I am Blitz."the doberman says. The dog in the straight jacket jumps up and down grunting.

"The big guy is Shag and the rottwieler is my bud Muzzle."Hunter says

"Colleen, please show may to her room. Blitz, please show Nico to his."Master orders and said Rovers nods. Colleen leads me to a nice room. There was a bed, large T.V., XBOX 360, computer, and a bathroom complete with a shower! This is luxuary! I fall onto the bed bouncing slightly. It was soft, the pillows were soft and everything looked new! I was so busy checking everything out and forgot about Colleen being there

"Having a good time?"she asks. I blush and smile shyly

"Sorry. My caravan doesn't have these things."I say

"Caravan?"

"Yes, I'm a Roma. A Romanian Roma to be exact."

"Roma means gypsy right?"

"Right." someone knocks on the door and I smile seeing it was Exile

"Knock Knock."he says smiling and I smile back

"Now Exile, don't you know not to come into a lady's room univited?"I tease. He gives me a playful pout

"Please may I come in May?"he asks

"Since you asked so nicely."

"I'll let you two get to know eachother better."Colleen laughs leaving. I sit on my bed

"Your accent is intresting Exile. Where are you from?" I ask

"I am from Siberia and I like your accent aswell. Where are you from?"he questions. I wink at him playfully

"That's need to know information and you don't need to know at the moment."

"Ohh, secrecy eh? I like it."

"Why thank you." I see Nico standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. Exile turns around and gives Nico a bear hug

"Hello Comrade!"he laughs

"Hello Exile."Nico laughs hugging him back. Exile seemed like he just remembered something

"We don't know what your powers are Comrades." Nico began to think and Exile jumped "How did you get in my head?" My best friend just shrugs. Hmm..now Nico can talk to people in their minds. Wonder what I can do. I stared at the XBOX controller and it lifted up off the ground. I gasp and the controller falls to the ground. Did I really just do that?

"What's wrong?"Exile and Nico ask

"I just moved the controller with my mind!"I say excited "Watch!"I concentrate on the controller and it lifts up off the ground again then starts to move towards me. I tried my best to get it to land in my hand, but it landed on my foot. Atleast I go it that far. I look at the boys to see them staring at me shocked making me grin. This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

"You can be moving objects with your mind?" Exile asks looking at May

"I guess so. Mabye it's my super power."May says smiling. Exile smiles back at her and I shove him lightly making him look at me confused. I roll my eyes

"I'm going to talk to Blitz."I say

"Careful. He is a wierd boy."Exile says making me laugh lightly and shake my head. _He may be wierd to you, but he's damn sexy to me. _I think smirking slightly. I found the Doberman training. My smirk grows as I look him over watching his muscles flex as he moves and I let out a humm of approval watching that perfect ass. He yelps when he notices I was watching

"Nico!How long have you been there?"he demands. I chuckle leaning against the door frame

"Long enough sexy."I comment and I could tell it made him blush, but still flexed slightly. I already have him eating out of the palm of my hand.

"I noticed you were having trouble with that one move. How about I help you?"I asks walikng up to him

"Sure.."

"Good. Now turn around..."I gently turned him so he was facing the punching bag. I press his back flat against my chest and gently take ahold of his hands guiding his punches "There we go...now ya got it." he relaxes against me and I lay my head on his shoulder quietly breathing in his scent

_'You smell good Blitz.'_ I think making him jump and look at me suprised "Scare ya?"I chuckle. He about places his hands on my chest, but freezes. I smirk and place his hands on my chest

"B-But...we just met..."he says

"So? I love you already."

"L-Love?"

"I don't just throw the word around. The first time I saw you I saw how handsome you are"his confidence grows "and you have an amazing personality when you aren't hiding behind the other one."he smirks at me

"You aren't so bad yourself."the comment makes me laugh and nuzzle his neck. I breathe in more of his scent. I couldn't get enough of it. He moves away smirking

"Nu-uh Speedy. We're taking this slow." I pull a fake pout

"Aww, really?"I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him against me "I just can't handle myself around you." he was about to retort, but suddenly pushesme away. I look at him confused then look at the doorway to see Hunter

"Uh, am I interupting anything?"Hunter asks

"No no. Not all. I was just leaving."Blitz says walking out of the training room

"What was that about?"Hunter questions looking at me. I shrug. I guess Blitz wasn't ready to be out with it though we did just basicly start dating. I'll just have to wait.

"Hey Nico! You listening?"Hunter says waving his hand infront of my face

"Huh?Oh, sorry. Zoned out there."I say

"Anyway, how are you and May liking it here?"

"We like it. Seems like living here will be fun." Hunter smiles

"Great. Glad you two like it here and it seems like your already making friends."

"Yeah, Blitz and I have became quick friends aswell as May and I do get along with everyone as does May."

"Cool. So what have you been doing?"

_'Found out I can do this now.'_

"Wow,that's new. Is that all you can do?"

"Don't know. That's all I found out."

"Hmm. How about we spar abit and see if we find anymore powers?" I get in a fighting stance smirking

"Sure, but I play dirty." he gets in a fighting stance aswell

"Then I won't play nice either."we lunge at eachother and I kick flip him off. He speeds at me. Super speed huh? Guess I'll have to beat him with brawn. I rip out a pillar and hit him sending him sailing. He slams into the wall then stands up coughing

"You ok Hunter?" I ask. He nods dusting himself off

"Now we know you have super strength."He and I laugh. This place was turning out to be better and better! I love this place!


	4. Chapter 3

"You getting hungry? Shag's probably cooking up some lunch right about now."Hunter says

"Sure."I say shrugging

"Any requests? He can make about anything."

"Nah. I'm not picky."he nods and leads me to the kitchen and I notice Blitz was already there. I smirk lightly and sit next to him

"Hey Blitz." he gives me a small smirk making me chuckle. I watch Exile and May walk in talking. I narrow my eyes watching Exile. He's become a quick friend, yeah, but May is like a little sister to me and I was just being protective. I feel a hand hit my leg making me glance down and see Blitz hand. I smirk looking at him, but he just playfully looks away. So we're playing that game. I lay my hand on his leg not looking at him. I feel him grip my hand loosely and i turn my hand so I can grip his. Hunter helps Shag hand out the food and Blitz lets go of my hand. We all eat and my eyes light up when I taste the food. This was great! Better than anything I've ever had! I finish quickly. I glance around quickly and guess that we're all staying the night. If that's so I'm taking a shower. Man, it feels good to say that!

I stand up,walk to my room, strip down and get in the shower. I sigh in relief as the water cleans my fur.

I watch as Nico walks to his room and my eyes drift to his ass making me smirk. I stand up and make it seem like I was walking to my room, but actually went to Nico's room. May stands inbetween me and the door to his room

"What's going on here? Why are you going to Nico's room?"she asks

"I'd rather not say just yet."I say glancing to the side. She puts a hand on my shoulder

"I understand. _You_ can tell me when _your_ ready ok? I know Nico will tell me without a second thought, but if you want to keep it a secret then we'll keep it a secret for you. Oh, and since you two are dating you're now my brother so I'll help you out."

"Thank you."

"No problem and keep him on a leash."she winks playfully at me as she walks away. I smile and walk into his room. I glance around and hear water shut off then notice his clothes laying on his bed. So he was taking a shower. I look at the doorway leading to the bathroom and see nico come out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I could feel myself grow hard as I see all the muscles and that soft looking fur. Nico looks at me and smirks

"Hey sexy. Like what you see?"he chuckles. I shake my head embaressed "It's not like I haven't already checked you out."

"I know, but I was wearing clothes."

"So? Not much of a diffrance since it was tight and I mean tight. I could see everything." He walks up to me wrapping his arms around my waist and I moan lightly feeling his soft fur as I lay my hands on his chest. He nuzzles my neck and I move my head giving him more room, but then a thought entered my mind. I try to push him away, but he nuzzles, licks, and nips at my neck making me shudder

"N-Nico...!"I weakly try to tell him stop though my body was against it and my heart was telling me to let him continue, but my mind was reminding me that we had just met. I decide to go with my heart and allow him to continue. My hands start to roam his chest exploring the muscles twitching under my hands. He pulls away from my neck making me whine softly

"Don't worry Blitz. I'll only go as fast as you want me too." I stare him in the eyes noticing how beautiful his brown eyes are and, acting on an urge, I kiss him pressing closer to him. He kisses me back tightening his grip on my waist. One of his hands lip down to my ass squeezing it making me groan and pushes his clothes off the bed before laying me down and climbing ontop of me

"Wait. The door."

"I got it. Don't worry."he gets up, the towel sliding off showing me more of his ass, and locks the door before climbing back ontop of me. I pull him down ontop of me and he smirks as he starts to take off my uniform. With a flick of my wrist I took off his towel showing me everything. I spring to life when I see his eight inches and I hear him chuckles as he kisses me again. He takes off my pants leaving me naked. I try to cover myself blushing, but he stops me.

"Nuh-uh. You're beautiful and I want to see all of you."he licks my chest making me moan. He licks his way down then takes me in his maw. I gasp feeling the warm wet heat around me as he sucks me off. It didn't take long till I came in his mouth and he drinks it all. I lay panting and see that he was almost painfully hard. I flip us over so I was ontop of him

"Let me help you with your problem."I treat him the way he treated me. With care and love. I had him turned to putty in no time and I started to lick down his body taking him in my maw. He was as long as he was thick. I relax my throat and take all of him in sucking him off. He moans loudly and runs his hands over the fur on my head down to my tail making me moan around him. That seemed to send him flying as he cums into my mouth. I swallow it all moaning. He pulls me ontop of him and I relax ontop of him. We smile at eachother panting lightly and I snuggle against him as he pulls the cover over us. We fall asleep in eachother's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Exile and I were talking as Shag fixed breakfast. The three of us were the first ones awake and I had a feeling that my brother and Blitz would probaly wake up late. I giggle at the thought

"Something wrong May? You giggled." Exile says

"Just a thought is all."I say brushing it off. He shrugs

"So, are you liking it here?"he asks making me smile

"I do. This place has pretty good pros." he smirks

"I hope I am one of the 'pros'."

"Mabye~."

"You are a tease."

"Mabye I am mabye i'm not." He grins and laughs wrapping an arm around my shoulders hugging me. I blush under my fur and was thankful I didn't have white fur. He's like the perfect guy! He's super cute and has a great personality! Not to mention his accent is a complete turn on. I relax against him and see him blush then smile softly. I hear Shag snicker and I give him a heat-less glare. I move Exile's arm off my shoulders as Hunter and Colleen walk in

"Morning!"Hunter says happily

"Morning."Exile, Shag, and I reply smiling. The two sit down next to Exile and I

"Hey where's Nico?"Colleen asks

"He and Blitz probably won't be waking up until later."I say shrugging. The four other dogs in the room look at me confused making me laugh "Don't worry about it. They'll be up later." the guys just shrug while Colleen snickers. All of us eat breakfast then I go to Nico's room to wake him up

"Nico! Nico, wake up! We have to go home!"I call through the door. Our caravan would be moving on today.

I groan hearing my sister calling at me through the door. I open one eye and see Blitz sleeping peacefully with his head on my chest. Deciding to try to go back to sleep I close my eyes, but May wouldn't give up.I

ignored most of it until the "If we don't go our home will move on without us!" part. Gently moving Blitz so he was laying on the bed, I climb out and quickly get dressed and kiss Blitz on the cheek before greeting May.

"Finally! We have to go!"my little sister groans

"Sorry, Blitz and I were still asleep. Let me leave a note for Blitz and I'll be ready to go." I say. She nods and I go back into my room leaving a note for Blitz before joining my sister on our way back to our caravan. We step through those machines, never cared to learn what their called, then go home

Once we were home our family surround us. Tsura, the four year old granddaughter of our owner, hugs us happily

"Dogies sunt inapoi! The dogies are back!" Tsura exlaims exitedly

"Tsura, can you take them inside? We need to get going." Violca, Tsura's mother, asks. Tsura nods and the three of us get in our wagon.

"Nico! May! There you two are!"Gunari, our owner, laughs happily as he hugs us "Now we can go! Who wants to ride up front?" I bark happily and eleven year old Mihai agrees. We climb up on the front of the wagon then we head off to a diffrent part off Romania.

I blink waking up and notice Nico was gone. He was definately here last night. Where did he go? I notice a piece of paper laying on his pillow so I pick it up and read it

'Dear Blitz,

Sorry 'bout disappearing on ya, but had a family emergency. I'll be back for the next mission and I'll try to stay as long as I can ok? I already miss you babe

Love,

Nico'

I blush lightly and smile softly putting the note on the bedside table. I 'borrow' my boyfriend's shower before getting dressed then sneak out of the room. I was walking back to my room when Hunter and Exile greet me

"Blitz! Where have you been buddy?"Hunter asks

"You and Nico were not being at breakfast this morning."Exile says

"We can't sleep in?"I question

"'Course you can! It's just that we haven't seen Nico at all today and May has dissapeared."Hunter says

"They had a family emergency to get to."I say without thinking

"How are you to be knowing that?"Exile questions

"What's with all the questions? I just woke up and you're asking me all these questions!"I growl then walk away

I raise an eyebrow watching as Blitz walks away

"What's got into him?"Hunter mummbles and I shrug

"Don't know. I just wonder how he be knowing why May and Nico are gone."I say

"You're right. How did he know that?"he agrees

"I'll talk to him." I jog after the Doberman "Blitz! Wait!" I call after him. He stops and gives me a small glare

"What do you want?"he growls

"How do you know where they are?"I ask. Blitz looks away quickly and stares off into the distance

"...Nico left me a note."

"A note?"

"Yes a note. I was still sleeping when he left." I blink suprised

"You were in his room asleep?"

"Yes. I was in his room asleep with him. We didn't do much."

"Huh. So you and Nico are being together now?" he looks at me confused

"Yes...Why are you taking this so easily?" I shrug

"Don't know. I noticed Nico seemed to like though I will be admitting I paid more attention to May." he smiles

"You like her."

"Da, I do.i wish it easy for me like you and Nico."

"You dummkopf. She flirts back when you flirt with her. She _likes_ you."

"Really? I can't be asking her since she isn't here. You know, I am thinking that I am liking this you better than the other you." he smiles and laughs pushing my shoulder making me grin.


	6. Chapter 5

Weeks passed before Nico and I were called back to the Road Rovers HQ. It was harder to get there now than the first time seeing as our owners kept a watch on us, but we were able to sneak away. We quickly go through the machines, not going to bother with the name of them, before going to meet the others.

Exile hugs me and twirls me around making me laugh. It felt good to have his arms around...no! Bad May! Nu! It would never work! He's not a roma!

"May? What is being wrong?"Exile asks looking at me with worry clear in his eyes

"It's nothing Exile. I was just thinking."I say and Nici shoots me a look from his place next to Blitz. I roll my eyes, but smile seeing how close Blitz was standing next to my brother. I look back at Exile to see him looking at them and smiling aswell. Does he know about them? He notices me looking at him confused

"Blitz told me."he clearifies and I nod

"So you and I are the only other people to know."

"Da. How have you been? Where have you been?"

"I've been with my family in Romania."

"Ah. Blitz said you had a family emergency."

"Yeah, our family was moving. We move a lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"We move quite often. It's a nessecity for our family."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Mabye some other time ok?"

"Alright. I missed you." I blush and smile softly

"Aw, thanks Exile." I giggle as he blushes glancing away smiling softly

"Are we done with the lovefest over here?"Nico teases. Exile looks away embaressed and I glare at my brother. Blitz hits Nico's shoulder

"Leave them alone Nico."he sighs. My brother playfully pouts, but nods. I roll my eyes at his behavior

"Alright fine. Sorry Exile."Nico apologizes. Exile nods smiling

"It's ok commrade."Exile says. Blitz smiles with a knowing look in his eyes. Ok what does he know.

"Hey Blitz, can I need to talk to you."I say dragging him of to the side "Alright what do you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."he says innocently

"You know something about Exile. Spill."

"What something do I know?"

"I-I don't know...just something..."

"I know you like him."

"I'm that obivious?"

"Both of you are."

"He likes me? Like likes me?"

"Yes he does."

"Thanks for telling me Blitz. I like him to, but I could never tell him that. Love isn't as easy for me as it is for Nico."

"I can tell."he puts a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry about it. One of you will tell the other." I nod smiling

"Right. Thanks Blitz." he nods and we walk back to the others. I walk back over to Exile happily.

I smile watching Exile and May talk. Nico wraps his arms around my waist from behind

"Nico..!"I start

"We're the only ones here. May and Exile already know about us."he says. I look around and notice the four of us where the only ones in the room, so I relax against him

"Fine, but only because we're the only ones here."

"I'll wait for you. Whenever you want to tell." I smile

"Tanks."

"No problem. So...what did you and May talk about?"

"Nico! Why should I tell you?"

"Because May knows about our love life, so why can't I know about hers?" I shake my head chuckling

"Her knowing doesn't give you a reason to be nosy."

"Fine, but only because I love you. Oh, by the way, Te iubesc."

"Huh?"

"Te iubesc is Romanian for I love you."

"Ah. Well Ich liebe dich auch."

"And that's german for what?"

"I love you too."he smiles and kisses me softly

"I'm glad."


End file.
